Soul Eater: The Love Complex
by Zuzu-animelovr
Summary: Soul Eater turns into a huge love story! Soul made a huge mistake. Rated T for language. SoulxMaka Death the KidxLiz Black StarxTsubaki
1. Chapter 1

**Um… Hiya! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

**I don't own Soul Eater… I wish I did…. But… I don't… Atsushi Ohkubo did… give him a round of applause! *clap, clap, clap***

**Um… well, I hope you like my fanfic!**

_Part 1: Soul

I ran down the field. I was sweaty, hot, thirsty, but victorious. I really didn't enjoy football… I really didn't like it. But Stein said that it will help me with catching up to Maka in power, so I joined. I joined the Shibusen football team for only that. And Black Star joined because I did. I'm Soul, a scythe. And I just won my first football game. Not that I scored the winning touchdown, nor did Black Star, but I was still proud of myself as my girlfriend ran from the bleachers to hug me. She was at every game. Her name was Maka. She grasped my jersey, flinging me toward her. I wrapped my arms around her body. She did the same.

"Congratulations!" Maka squealed, then pulled her top body away from mine, her arms still wrapped around me, though. I felt her soft lips against mine, feeling slightly minty from her chewing gum. I kissed her back, closing my eyes. But I had a secret. And doing this on the field made me feel real guilty.

"YAHOO!" Black Star shouted running to Tsubaki, who had also ran from the bleachers. They kissed as well, and Black Star hugged Tsubaki tighter. I pulled away from Maka, and her face pressed against my chest. I patted her head, grinning at her. But my guilty feeling inside was not through with me, yet. I ignored it again. But it wasn't going to let me go, so I finally just took Maka off of me, and she made big bubbly questioning eyes at me. The guilty feeling just felt worse by that look. The truth is, Maka isn't the only girl I'm dating. I was cheating on her. And that's what makes me guilty.

_Part 2: Liz

I saw Soul and Maka with Black Star and Tsubaki. Where was my honey! Where was Kid? Although Patty and I were just cheerleaders, we still deserved a little attention from our meister. At last, I spotted him, running to me from the bleachers. I ran toward him too. I snuggled near his warm body and lifted my head as he smashed his lips against mine. Patty was pulling everyone together. She hugged Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, and me and we all were uncomfortable and pressed together by Patty's arms.

"Congrats!" She smiled at us as we all looked like we were being squished to death.

"P-Pa-Patty!" We all screamed.

"Hahahahahahaha!" She answered, and released her friends. Kid and me, we continued where we left off. Black Star held Tsubaki's hand as they made their way to the exit of the field. Soul and Maka didn't do anything, but I just continued with my business. Patty ran to follow Black Star.

"Hey, Liz!" A girl with thick black hair, big boobs, and too much make-up interrupted me and kid.

"Valerie! Hey! Wanna come over today?" I patted Kid's head and turned to my best friend.

"Oh, sorry!" Valerie said, "My mom's making me stay home because I went to that party last week! Not that I regret it…"

I laughed and said, "Well, maybe you could sneak!"

"Very true," Valerie turned her head so she could see Kid, "Hey, Kid! How's it going?"

He lifted his head and smiled, "Great! Well, sorry to break it to ya, guys, but we really got to get going!"

"Oh, well," I sighed, "See you at 8? Maybe?"

"I'll try!" She waved her manicured hand and ran to her other friends.

_Part 3: Maka

What was wrong with Soul! He freakin' pushed back my hug! There is definitely something wrong! He is becoming so distant with me. I don't know what to do anymore! I ask him out, he says he's busy. I kiss him, he pulls away. I hug him, he pushes me back. I love him, does he love me in return! I can't believe how much the guy changed! He used to be all over me too! But then he started the damn football thing! And that's when the problems started. Was he too exhausted for me? Why did he even join it! He always used to tell me sports were stupid. I bet a million dollars he joined because of his stupid "cool" thing!

"You guys want to stop for a smoothie?" Tsubaki looked at us, holding out a 20 dollar bill.

"Sure!" I nodded, smiling, "Thanks, Tsubaki!"

"No problem!" She stuffed the money back in her jeans.

I attempted to lace my fingers into Soul's. He felt my touch and stuffed his hands into his pockets- which weren't there due to his non-pocket-having football uniform. So I won this battle but why did it have to be a battle. I clung to his body. He stepped to the side. I had enough! I let go of his hand and ran to Liz.

"Hiya, Maka!" Liz greeted, "Want to come over at 8?"

I was taken aback at the sudden invitation and nodded, "Uh, sure!" I agreed.

"Great!" She hugged me, "Another friend might becoming so-"

"It's fine!" I said hugging her back, "It's a sleep-over right?"

"Yup! We'll invite Tsubaki, too, right Patty?" Liz looked over at her sister.

Patty looked up, clueless at what was going on and giggled, "Whatever you said sis, sure thing!"

"Yeah," Liz noticed that Patty had not a single clue on what they were discussing.

"Actually, Tsubaki's taking everyone for smoothies!" I said excitedly, "Right now!"

_Part 4: Soul

I heard exciting squealing about a sleep over behind me. I rolled my eyes. So, now, I was feeling horrible! I made Maka like feel real bad. But I just couldn't hold her hand! I don't know! But the thing is, I could do that easily with my new girlfriend. I met that girl at my first football game. That sexy cheerleader. It felt so classic. Cheerleader x Football Player. Or Guy x Cheerleader. The cheerleader was as pretty as a model, and had good fashion, too. She was always nice to me. And she was caring. She had thick black hair and was so carefree. She was none other than Valerie. My friends and I finally reached the smoothie shop "Death Drinks and Snacks". I followed everyone into the store.

"I want chocolate!" Black Star shouted.

"I want strawberry!" Maka ordered.

"Banana! Banana!" Patty yelled.

"I'll take chocolate, too!" Kid said.

"Peanut butter for me!" Liz exclaimed.

"Vanilla, I guess!" Tsubaki ordered.

"Chocolate," I murmured.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So 3 chocolates, a strawberry, banana, peanut butter, and what else?" The cashier said.

"A vanilla, too!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Alrighty! That'll be 14!" The cashier replied. Tsubaki handed him the 20 bucks.

We all turned to Tsubaki and cried, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome everybody! This is for Black Star's and Soul's first win!" Tsubaki announced. My friends all clapped and high-fived me. But I noticed that the only person who had not yet congratulated me was Maka. She did kiss me on the field but not here like everyone else. I went over to her and noticed she was still hurt.

"Hey, Maka."

"What are you not telling me?" Maka said and sighed, "You're not yourself!"

"Wh-what?" I couldn't tell her I was cheating on her! I needed to think of something!

"D-Do you not like me anymore?" She raised her head and I thought of something perfect to say.

"Maka, I don't like you," She gasped and looked at me, "I love you, Maka!" I patted her head as she sighed in relieve.

"O-okay…" She let her head rest on her arm, and I knew that she was still unsatisfied.

"Here, everyone!" Tsubaki announced pointing to the 7 smoothies on the counter. Everyone dove for theirs. I pulled out my chocolate one. I took a sip and I felt like I was drifting through heaven.

_Part 5: Liz

It was finally 8! I got everything set up! I changed into my tank top and pajama short shorts. Patty was in her pajama too. I set up the nail polish, towels, make up, popcorn, candy, soda, and pillows all in the right place. I heard the doorbell ring. Patty rushed for the door and I followed her.

"Liz! I sneaked out!" Valerie stepped into the house.

"Great! Come in!" I gave her space to get inside.

"I haven't been here for a while!" Valerie spotted Kid, "Hey, Kid!"

"Hey," Kid replied, his eyes not escaping the screen of the television.

"Valerieeeee!" Patty hugged her friend.

"Patty! I didn't see you there! C'mon!" Me and my friends skipped into my room, giggling and I saw Kid roll his eyes.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Valerie said excitedly.

"You said you were going out with some guy a few weeks before!" I suddenly remembered.

"Oh, yeah! I did! Well, you see, he's already going out with some other girl." Valerie reminded herself.

"What! I'm so sorry!" I brought my hands up to cover my mouth.

"No, he already told me that when I confessed to him!" She laughed, "Still, he was so damn sexy that I agreed to let him keep his old girlfriend and me, without telling his old girlfriend!"

"Wow. You're in some very complicated stuff!" I told her.

"Yeah!" Patty agreed with me.

"Well, you want to know who the guy is!" Valerie continued.

"Yes!" Me and Patty both cried out.

"His name is…"

"What! What's his name!"

"His name is Soul Eater!" Valerie squealed. Wait, did I hear that right? She said Soul? She was dating Soul! And she couldn't tell Maka! Oh, no! Maka would be here any minute!

"!" Patty and me shrieked.

"I was thrilled too!" Valerie said, not reading the horror on their face.

"NO! Val! Soul's real girlfriend is our best friend too! She's coming here, right now!" I hissed at her.

"W-what!" Valerie gasped, "But isn't she technically my enemy!"

"She's really sweet! Don't be judgmental!" Patty scolded.

"Really?" Valerie said.

"Yeah!" I agreed with Patty.

"Please don't tell her anything! Soul-" Valerie hung her head low, "would kill me!"

"O-Oka-ka-kay…" I was in a horrible situation!

The doorbell rang and I walked toward the door. Maka was behind it.

"Liz!" I got a hug from her and she dropped her small bag.

"M-Maka!" I picked up her bag and led her into my bedroom.

"Hello!" Maka smiled at everyone in the room.

"Hi! I'm Valerie!" Valerie shook Maka's hand and made some room for her to sit.

"I'm Maka!" She accepted the seat and sat down.

I felt horrible! I knew the reason to all Maka's misery and couldn't tell her! I sat down and put on a weak smile. This sucks! Maka still didn't look like she was over Soul's recent actions. Soul didn't even seem like the person who would cheat on someone! Was it really true? Of course it was true! And I'm stuck like this! Those two could become enemies within a second! But the sleep over continued peacefully, and Tsubaki came later on.

_Part 6: Tsubaki

Liz's party was fun but I think I was having the time of my life with Black Star right now. It was the next day, and we are at the mall. I held onto Black Star's arm as I raced to different stores. He had 3 bags and he knew that he was going to have a thousand by the end of the day. Then the shop I needed to go to entered my sight.

"Black Star! Come on!" I pulled him toward the store.

"What! I'm not going to Victoria's Secret!" Black Star headed the other direction.

"Please! For me?" I gave him the puppy eyes and he immediately agreed. I searched the shelves for a good perfume. I ran out of my other one. I noticed he was looking at a certain bra, and I sighed. I spotted a cute color of a 'Pink' perfume bottle. It smelled amazing! The sweet aroma of vanilla filled my nostrils.

"Tsubaki! Try this!" Black Star held a bra in my face. But I knew why he chose it. It was blue with black stars. Between the cups was a skull and lace lined the sides.

"Wow! It's cute!" I took it from him and looked at the size. It was too big, "But get me a B cup!"

"What is that?" Black Star had a puzzled look.

I smacked my forehead, "My bra size!" I reminded him.

"Oh! Yeah! That stuff!" He went back to the bra rack and started to look at the tags.

We finally got out of the store and Black Star had 4 bags. I started to skip through the mall again. I loved dates with Black Star. We got to the food court and plopped down on one of the benches. I looked at all the stores around us and I thought of all the stuff I needed to get in my head. I kissed Black Star for a few seconds before he broke it.

"Whoa! It's Soul!" Black Star cried pointing to the other end of the food court. I peered closer. It was true, and he was kissing a girl sitting next to him.

"Maka, too!" I squealed, "C'mon!"

I ran to the couple. Why didn't Maka tell me she was going to the mall today? She said nothing about it at the sleep over. And she only complained about Soul getting farther away from her. But as I came closer I realized shy Maka never told me she was going to the mall. It was because she wasn't! Soul wasn't kissing Maka. He was kissing Liz's best friend, Valerie! What the fuck is going on!

**Thank you for reading! Please read the next chapter… it probably will be out in a week or a week and a half!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um… hi again.**

I think I updated a little early…

**I don't own Soul Eater! The real creator! He gets all cheers! *clap, clap, clap***

**So… please read! (^_^)**

_Part 7: Soul

"Soul!" Black Star cried out from behind me. I tore away from my kiss and faced the horrified couple behind me.

"Y-You're ch-cheating on Maka!" Tsubaki looked close to tears. She looked at the girl she befriended last night. Valerie. She's causing Maka's misery! But yesterday she was so nice and caring. She gave Maka tips! For Pete's sake!

"Tsu-Tsubaki! Black Star!" I cried out. They found out. Now what!

"Wh-Why!" Tsubaki ran up to me, her glare was full of rage. She lifted her hand and smacked me across the face- hard. I was thrown off the bench, landing painfully onto the hard tile floor. But she wasn't done with me yet. She shrieked in my face, "Do you know what you're doing to Maka, you bastard!" I was surprised Tsubaki could use those words and get so angry!

"P-Please don't tell Maka!" I said to her, putting an arm in front of my face in case she wanted to hurt me physically again. She looked at me and then exploded into tears.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star patted her back, then he glared at me.

"Just please don't tell her!" I said softer. I heard Valerie get up from her seat and stand up to Tsubaki.

"Maka can go to hell!" She smacked Tsubaki across the face, as she did to me, "Stay away from my honeybunch!"

Black Star stared up at the cheerleader mortal. His face full of rage, beyond what Soul can imagine. He charged for Valerie and hit her with his wavelength. The poor girl had no idea she was dealing with Shibusen students before this whole fight started and slammed down the hall, "Look, you slutty lookin' bitch! You touch my Tsubaki, I am prepared to kill. I've killed thousands of monsters, grown-ups, and bad weapons throughout my life and you're a mere mortal cheerleader!" Black Star shouted, "Tsubaki!" She turned into a weapon. Valerie edged into the wall, fearing for her life. But I wasn't about to let my girlfriend get killed.

I picked myself up and my arm turned into a scythe blade, "I've killed more than you. I'm a Death Scythe."

Tsubaki turned back into human form, "Soul, I thought you be a good guy, and remember who made you into a Death Scythe! Now you're making her life a living hell!" Tsubaki had tears streaming down her eyes. I saw as Valerie started to sneak up on Tsubaki, to give her a punch to the head. She raised her fist and then choked. Tsubaki's hair chain was wound around her waist, "Don't you dare touch me!" Tsubaki turned around, "You disgust me!" She released Valerie and made her tumble to the floor.

"Soul can choose whoever he wants to date!" Valerie cried out.

"He might as well break up with one if he wants to date another!" Tsubaki's voice was harsh and cold, "And don't call Soul your fuckin' honeybunch! He was Maka's! He is Maka's! He just too stupid!"

"Tsu-Tsubaki! You curse!" I exclaimed, surprised that she could use one of the more advanced curses.

"Don't turn this situation around! Do you know how depressed Maka is! She cooked for you, helped you when you were sick, fed you souls, was your frickin' meister!" Tsubaki stuck her face into mine, screaming at the top of her lungs. She was practically steaming with rage. Anger filled her up to the top. She was panting now!

"J-just don't tell her! Please!" I pleaded. I knew that this would happen one day. I knew I couldn't dribble two girls at once.

Tsubaki's face softened when she saw my face. I had enough of her shrieking for one day. People turned to look at us, but I didn't care. Tsubaki was at her most dangerous level, I had to protect myself. But her eyes showed concern instead of anger now and she replied quietly, "Fine. I promise."

I raised my eyebrows, "You promise promise?"

She lifted her face from mine, "Yes, I promise promise."

I glanced toward Black Star who gazed back at me, "Fine! I won't tell her! But you always think you're so cool when you actually are the lamest person I know!"

Tsubaki's eyes filled with tears as she ran from me and Valerie. Black Star raced after her, shouting her name. I didn't know what to do now. Tsubaki's words, they all hurt real bad inside. I looked at Valerie, "I-I'm s-so-sorry," and I made my way to the nearest mall exit. The feeling of guilt entered me again, feeling thousands of times worse than ever. It was true, what both of them said. Maka made me into a Death Scythe. She was always there for me. Was she really depressed? Because of me!

"What? Soul!" Valerie grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me into her. But I shook her off. She was too much now. Why did Valerie have to ask me out when wherein a tube top and short shorts? All of this wouldn't have happened if she didn't look sexy! I would have just said no. But then, I explained I was dating someone. I didn't say no. I she didn't care if I would be dating two girls! Was I really that irresistible?

"I have to go," I lied. She backed away from me and I left her, all by herself at the mall. She deserved that! I love Maka more than her! Way more!

_**_Part 8: Maka**_

"Soul! Where have you been! It's so late!"I scolded Soul, "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry!" He said and headed down the hall.

"Wait, no! Soul!" I wanted to talk to him. About how weird he's been acting! Maybe something happened. Maybe he was just having a really hard time right now.

"Leave me alone!" He started to pull his door closed, but I grabbed it and flung it open. He looked really nervous suddenly and he started to bite his lip. Soul never bit his lip. He started to shift from one foot to another. Soul never did any of that! Something was seriously going on!

"What's been going on?" I said quietly. I looked away from him, fearing the answer. He continued to act strangely. This was so awkward. Me and Soul, we used to be so comfortable with each other, but now, Soul is so distant- with his own girlfriend! I stepped closer to him and asked louder, "So, what's been going on!"

"I heard you the first time!" Soul shouted unexpectedly, making me jump.

"Well, then, answer me the first time, ya dope!" I shot back. He backed into his room a little more.

"Nothin'" He said looking off to the side.

"Yeah, cos you're so great with hiding this secret of yours!" I yelled back at him, wanting him to just tell me already. (But I had no idea about Soul cheating on me yet)

"W-what secret!" His eyes were big, red, and blank. I've never seen him like that. His skin was as pale as snow and he looked like a hypnotized person.

"I don't know! You tell me!" I snapped, but he just continued his blank stare. I felt so frustrated I could cry. If I let my hands actually rip hair out of my head whenever I became stressed with Soul, I would be bald in two days.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" He said with slight monotone.

"Of course you do!" I screamed at him, snapping him awake. He blinked a few times. I glared at him, and he turned around toward his room.

"M-Maka…"

I grabbed his shirt, "Soul! Please tell me!" I felt the tears I've been holding back slowly start to come up to the rim of my eyelid. I blinked them back, but they would soon have to let them roll down.

He grabbed my arm without turning around, and pried it off his shirt. He dropped it, and slammed the door shut, not caring if it hit me. I was pushed to the hallway ground as I heard the lock on the door make sure I couldn't come in. What did Soul just do! NO! He just hurt me without caring! Why was he like this! Why? Why! I slammed my face down to my arms and felt the tears burst from my eyes. I sobbed like never did before, louder than I ever did before. Soul… what was wrong? I felt like I would never run out of tears. They would just keep on coming and coming!

"FUCK YOU, SOUL!" I screamed, with my voice shaky from crying. My face fell back down to my arms. Snot came to my nose, tears came to my eyes, drool came to my mouth and I finally just cried myself to sleep. And the house echoed with my sobs as I slept on the hallway floor.

_**_Part 9: Soul**_

What the fuck did I just do! I hurt Maka! I don't know! I just needed to get out of that situation. I couldn't lie to Maka. But why did I slam the door when she was halfway inside the room! Those words that last left her mouth- they hurt so much! I loved her more than life! Why was I like this! Why am I cheating on her! I couldn't even explain myself. I can't explain myself! I love you, Maka! But I deserved to be cursed at. I want to break up with Valerie so bad! I do! But then, I can't bring myself to! Her stupid sexy body! I hate her! Why did I kiss her! I don't know! I don't want to know! I opened the door to find Maka sleeping.

I pressed my lips against hers, "I'm so sorry, Maka," I whispered. I wiped away some of the tears that hadn't dried yet. She cried herself to sleep? Maka really is depressed. And Valerie is stupid! I picked Maka up, supporting her head on one arm and her legs on the other, making sure she wouldn't fall from them. I placed her on my bed, which I amazingly remembered to make! If she's going to sleep, she might as well sleep in a bed! She looked so cozy. I climbed inside the covers next to her and hugged her tight. She was my girlfriend- my only girlfriend.

_**_Part 10: Liz**_

I laughed, "LOL!"

Walking down with my cheerleader friends- it was peaceful. I was carrying 5 bags after the first hour, and I made sure I would bring home a lot more! My friends laughed with me.

"Hey, guys!" Nicky-one of my friends- cried, "its Hollister!" We all squealed and walked to the entrance. The suffocating scent of clothes, cologne, and people entered my nostrils. I checked out the jeans, needing a new pair. The store was like a maze but I knew the mall pretty well, being here often.

"Look at this top, Liz!" Lexie- another friend- lifted an adorable tank top, "Would it look good on me!"

That top was perfect on her, "It looks great!" I said nodding. The shelf full of jeans received my attention now. I glided my hand down the fabric of each one, and examined the different shades, picking out one. Going out with my friends was what I've been doing a little too much lately, but Kid didn't care. Patty, well, she's hard to get out of bed when you want to go someplace, so I just leave her.

_**_Part 11: Death the Kid**_

The doorbell rang. That's weird, I don't really get visitors. Liz has her own key. Anyways, my house isn't the most welcoming-looking house. I got up from the couch and my eyes were torn away from the screen. I groaned as I got up from the warm, soft armchair. I just started to feel comfortable. Well, anyway, I walked to the door and flung it open.

"Kid!" Tsubaki and Black Star stampeded into me. I fell onto the floor and the sudden fall made all the breath I had in my lungs. I coughed from the lack of oxygen.

"H-Hi," I greeted, and I scrambled up from the floor.

"We need to talk!" Tsubaki's face read trouble all over, and I got serious. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room. I was flung onto my bed. Why did I always get thrown around!

"W-Wha-What happened!" My face became alert once I regained stability.

"It's about Soul and Maka!" Black Star whispered loudly.

"What? Spit it out!" I hissed at them.

"We went to the mall today, you know, me and Black Star," Tsubaki said.

"Okay, what does this have to do with Maka and Soul?" I sighed, "Anyway, I wanted to know something new."

"Wait! We saw Soul!" Black Star added.

"KISSING A DIFFERENT GIRL!" Tsubaki shouted.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled in shock. Soul cheated on Maka! Was that why he was acting like Maka always said?

"I know right!" Black Star agreed.

"Let's tell Patty!" I suggested. The couple nodded their heads.

We knocked on Patty's door and then welcomed ourselves inside. She was sitting on her bed, playing with her giraffe.

"Oh! Hi, hi!" Patty jumped off her bed and hugged Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hello, Patty," They both answered, "We have to tell you something important!"

"Huh?" Patty's head cocked to the side.

"Soul is-" Tsubaki squeezed her eyes shut, "He's cheating on Maka!"

"I know! It's dumb!" Patty said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean you know!" I shouted.

"Valerie came over early to the sleepover and told onee-chan and me that she was dating Soul!" Patty continued, "She said not to tell anybody!"

I was shocked. Valerie? She was the one! And I let her into my house! I shouted, "Oh my freakin' gosh!"

"Why would Soul do that, Tsubaki?" Patty looked at Tsubaki.

"I don't know!" She answered, grabbing her head.

"Wait, when you saw Soul, did he notice?" I questioned looking at Black Star.

He replied, "Yup! And there was a fight and then he made us promise not to tell."

"But you just told us!" I cried.

"Sorry, he said to not tell _Maka_ and so I decided I could still tell you guys!" He grinned at me.

_**_Part 12: Death the Kid**_

Black Star and Tsubaki left and I sat down on the couch to swim in my thoughts. Soul and Valerie! She was the one causing Maka to be so miserable! I will not allow her to come into this house! Maka should be safe here! Valerie is the girl making her cry and be depressed. I noticed, too, that Soul was starting to be distant with Maka. Now I know why. Can it be that if someone starts to get farther away from you, they're cheating on you? Liz. She's been going out with her friends all the time nowadays. Maybe, she just goes to her friends and then meets up with another guy! This can't be! But maybe she is. Liz is acting like Soul! But would she really… really… really cheat on me? My baby... might be cheating on me! And, thinking of these dreadful possibilities, I fainted.

_**_Part 13: Valerie**_

I can't believe that girl Tsubaki! Hurting my Soul! Okay, fine, he was shared by Maka. He isn't mine… yet! I'm planning to get Maka out of the picture. How could Soul go out with a girl with no style, no party girl attitude, and no boobs? But then, Soul is a weapon. I never would think that he was. A lot of weapons and meisters live in our town, since it's close to Death City. But Soul? A weapon? That's sexy! And also the highest class! A Death Scythe! I squealed. But Tsubaki said that he had to remember who made him into a Death Scythe. It probably was Maka... she's his meister! No wonder they are going out. He got to become really close to her, and saw more than what I see. But just a little more. And I see bullshit! I'm going to anything it takes to get Maka away from my baby! I don't care if they're partners! I don't care! I will have him! He will be mine! And I will rub into Maka's face!

_**_Part 14: Maka**_

My eyes peeked through the small slit my eyelids allowed me to see as they opened. I squinted with the bright light and I squirmed on the soft bed. I groaned, shielding my eyes from the light. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed I wasn't in the hallway. There wasn't a bright light in the hallway, and there weren't any beds! I rolled to the side and felt white hair brush against my face. Soul? I sat up in bed and pulled myself from under him. He fell asleep next to me, but didn't I fall asleep on the hallway floor. OH! He brought me inside his room once I fell asleep? Why? He hurt me and then cared for me? Now that's not Soul-like at all!

"S-Soul?" I said softly, shaking the sleeping white-haired boy.

He blinked a few times and groaned, shaking me away, "Yeah?" He sounded really sleepy.

I then I blanked out with words. My hand waved, "Hi!"

"Really?" Soul rolled back over.

"S-Soul?" I called softly, shaking him again.

"What?" He looked back at me.

"D-Do you love me?" I looked away, and started to blush. Then I got terribly afraid. What if he said no? What if I became just another one of those girls who confessed to him and he thought them annoying? That would be hell! I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine, Maka!" He rubbed the top of my thigh in comfort.

A rush of happiness filled my veins. My heart beat once, spreading the joy. My heart beat again, the sensation started to take me over. My heart beat once more, and I flung my arms around Soul. He smiled, and patted my back and finally hugged it. But why the sudden change of attitude? I still don't know.

_**_Part 15: Soul**_

I felt Maka's warm body next to mine. Her hair started to spread across my face, and her legs tangle into mine. This was the girl I loved. I wanted to be only hers. Only Maka's. Why was I dating Valerie! Why? I lifted her face with my shoulder than slammed my lips into hers. Her lips were less tasty compared to Valerie's but I loved them more. She immediately agreed with the kiss and started to kiss me back. But did she know about Valerie and me- wait, there will be no more Valerie and me! I won't have it! I ran my hands down Maka's back, making her squirm in delight.

I knew how this kiss would end, though. I would get that damn guilty feeling and pull away to make it stop. I waited and waited. It didn't come. What? Why? Not that I wanted it to come or anything, but why did it randomly stop?

"Soul…" I heard Maka whisper. I patted her head and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Maka," I whispered in her ear, "Don't ever think I don't."

Then suddenly I noticed why I wasn't feeling guilty. It was because I decided who I wanted to remain a boyfriend to. I wanted to date the girl on top of me. The girl who led me through my life so I can be what I am. Maka.

**__Part 16: Tsubaki_**

"Hey everybody!" It was a week later and Black Star is yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Black Star!" I scolded.

"Well, Kilik is having a party tonight!" Black Star continued shouting.

"We know! You've been reminding us every day!" Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, and I sighed. But inside, we were just as excited as Black Star. I can't wait to get home and put on make-up and my dress! I started to imagine all the things I will put on at home when Black Star pulled me away from the others and whispered in my ear.

"You better look so pretty all the guys will be jealous!" Black Star said, then added thoughtfully, "But you really don't need to do anything to be like that! Tsubaki, you already are like that every day!"

I hugged him and said, "Oh! Thank you!" He hugged me back and grinned. It turned out that nobody noticed us. So, we just caught up with our ignorant friends.

I thought about what we saw Soul doing last week. And looked around. The only person that didn't know was Maka. But I started to observe Maka, now. She wasn't as depressed. Her smile came back from vacation. Something happened. But what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay… chapter 3… please enjoy when reading!**

**Um… I disclaim Soul Eater!**

**Part 17: Death the Kid**

As me and my friends walked down the street, a flashback occurred to me that proved Liz was cheating on me:

-beginning of flashback-

"_Patty! You're finally home! What did you collect?" I asked excitedly. I sent Patty out the other day to spy on Liz while she was at the mall. This might prove that Liz was cheating up with another guy! But I tried to contain myself as much as possible._

_ "Yes! I have all the notes!" Patty said cheerfully. I gasped as she pulled out a gigantic, filled notebook as well as a humongous list._

_ "What is all that?" I said shocked to see at all the information that could be held in those papers._

_ "This," Patty held out the list, "Is all the stuff that Liz bought! Um…" She glanced at the list to read it, "Liz bought 3 bras, 6 panties-"_

_ Blushing my face off, I said, "And the notebook?"_

_ "Everything Liz did there!"Patty answered smiling._

_ "Read that!" I shouted._

_ "Okay…" She flipped to the first page of the notebook, "Um… here! Okay, Liz steps into the mall with her right foot, exactly 5 inches and 2 centimeters from the door. She steps 18 times with approximately 13.7 inch steps. The elevator is pushed by, Nicki's, Liz's friend, right index finger-" _

_ "Let's get onto the more important parts, Patty!" I said sighing. Patty could really be descriptive if she tried!_

_ "Oh! Like here?" She flipped to a page near the center of the book, "Liz spots a boy around 28.6 feet from her. He notices her as well. She confronts him and shakes his hand and smiles. Their shake last around 4 seconds and their hands move up and down 3 times."_

_ "ABOY! ANOTHER BOY!" I screamed, "SHE REALLY IS CHEATING ON ME!"_

-end of flashback-

There was no denying it now. Liz must be cheating on me! What did that guy have that I didn't? Well, think what Valerie had that Maka didn't. Sexiness? I think I'm pretty good at that though…

**Part 18: Maka**

My friends and I skipped down the street, excitedly chattering away about Kilik's party.

"Oh my gosh!" Liz squealed at the news that I bought eyeliner, "You serious!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I squealed with her, also excited.

"You never wear make-up!" Patty said.

"I know, but I figured that maybe I should try it!" I answered, loving the attention.

"Yay! Come over my house to get ready!" Liz invited.

"Sure!" We continued chatting away until we got to Soul's and my apartment, "Wait, guys! Can you wait here so I could get all my stuff and go straight to your house?"

"Oh! Okay!" I bolted up the stairs. I had to do the quickest packing of my life! I ran into my closet and pulled out a strapless bra and the hanger with my beautiful dress. It was purple and ended at the mid-thighs. A big black ribbon wrapped around the fabric that would cover my waist. Lace lined the bottom of the dress, to complete the look. I carefully placed it in my arms then turned to get my high heels, make-up and stuff purse, and jewelry. I had never rushed like this to get ready for a big party in my life! I ran back down the stairs and burst through the door.

Panting like crazy I said, "I'm r-ready!"

"Oh my gosh! What did you do? We're not making you run a marathon!" Black Star gasped looking at me. Tsubaki just patted my back, taking some things from my arms.

"Let's get all this stuff to Kid's house!" Tsubaki suggested. We started to chat again as we took off once again for the road. The warm breeze blew in my face and I glanced at Soul. He was staring at me, and once I glanced at him, he looked away. I steeped closer to him, immediately thinking he'll back away. But what's this? He stays! I felt like tears of joy when I felt his warm fingers embrace my hand. His hand pulled me toward him, letting me feel his nice, warm body against mine. I felt so relaxed. So carefree. If he was with me, nothing else mattered. Nothing else at all.

**Part 19: Liz**

I don't know what's gotten into Kid! All day in class! All the time between classes! Ever since yesterday! He just kept on peering over with suspicious, hurt eyes at me. And whenever I noticed, he turned away. And I know this isn't a 'I love you' kid of gaze. It was glassy, hurt, accusing, and painful to feel and look at. And, no. He didn't look at everybody like that, he only looked at me. Did I do something? I tried to part my hair more evenly, more symmetrically. I tried to fix my eyebrows. I went to the bathroom to check the mirror hundreds of times! But he kept on peering over at me. With those eyes. They were so piercing; they could kill you if you stared at them for too long. But the misery that they came with. It looked like Kid was about to cry! My honey? My baby crying? But the days go by and he always wears the expression when looking at me. What is the emotion he's feeling? Misery? Maybe. Love? Not really. Guilt? Maybe it really is guilt! I don't feel it often, so I don't really know what it's like but I still have a feeling that Kid is feeling guilt. But why would he feel guilt? Um… maybe he was doing what Soul was doing! Soul did seem to have gloomy, blank eyes nowadays. But maybe the shinigami guilt stare was different! Was Kid cheating on me? It's the only thing that makes sense! But why? Why would my sweetheart cheat on me? I felt a tear start to form in the corner of my eye, but I claimed to myself it was just dust. Deep in my heart, though, a pain so great spread through me like lightning, flashing through my veins.

**Part 20: Soul**

We arrived at Kid's house. Everything was so clean, so nice, so polished, and so symmetrical. I held my suit in hand. I smelled the fresh scent of Febreeze. What flavor was it? Vanilla? No. Candy? No way. Cinnamon? Yep! It was cinnamon. Didn't know that they liked that smell, but I did. The aroma entered my nostrils, calming me. I heard the squeals of the girls as they ran to Liz's room to change and put on make-up. We, men, made our way to Kid's room. We talked as we made ourselves comfortable in the room.

"So, Soul, whatcha gonna do 'bout Maka?" Black Star poked around a fragile subject.

"What do you mean?" I was going to play clueless, due that Kid didn't know what was going on.

"Why are you cheating on her?" Kid turned and faced me.

"How do you know? I never told- Black Star!"

"Sorry! But did you notice how you only said not to tell Maka?" Black Star smiled evilly.

I opened my mouth to scold Black Star but Kid decided to talk, "I'm waiting for an answer, Soul."

"I-I-I don't know," I admitted. I seriously didn't.

"You're not getting by with that answer," Kid sighed and turned away, "What do you see in Valerie that you don't see in Maka?"

I stuttered out 'I' so many times that I nearly choked trying to speak.

"She was the exact opposite of Maka!" Black Star cried in a whisper.

"Look, I don't even love Valerie, she just asked me out and I told her I was dating someone already but then she insisted," I sighed telling the truth.

"Then why do you still date her?" Kid spoke.

"I don't know. I want to break up with her but-" I sighed and continued, "But she keeps giving me these slutty, adorable looks when I'm about to say it."

"Dude, why did you kiss her then?" Black Star was digging a deep hole in my heart now.

"She kissed me! Okay? I hate her! She's stupid!" I was about to snap if they asked one more question.

"What about Maka?" Kid said. This question seemed to calm my irritation.

"I love her. I love her a lot." I said, "I love her so much I could die." It was the truth.

"Good!" Black Star said in my face.

"Anyway, I've had this idea for a while now, hoping it wasn't true," Kid stared at us with these humongous, piercing, depressed eyes. I was shocked, just a moment ago he was totally pissed. Now he looks more depressed than I've seen him in years!

"What's the idea?" I said with pity.

"Is-is-is L-liz-" Kid collapsed onto the ground, crying like hell. Talk about mood change.

"Is Liz what?" Black Star and I said in unison. Then there was an awkward silence when we noticed we said it at exactly the same time.

"Is she cheating on me?" Kid sobbed.

"She might be… I don't really talk to Liz one-on-one a lot," I said, thinking.

"She really might?" Kid lifted up his head; his piercing eyes were even gloomier.

"But I don't think she-" I started to say but before I could finish Kid ran out of his bedroom.

"Kid!" Black Star called out, but Kid wasn't coming back soon. So this is what people feel when someone is cheating on them? I really got to break up with Valerie. Now. Maka can't ever feel that way. Ever.

**Part 21: Tsubaki**

"Heya, everybody!" Kilik greeted. Music blared from inside the house and screams filled the street, "Welcome to the party!"

"Sorry we're late, Kilik!" Maka said smiling.

"It's okay, just come inside!"

I came inside and I saw a bunch of people dancing. Everyone was talking, or screaming over the music and a bunch of kids surrounded the bar. Sure, they were underage. But nobody really cared. Everyone here was at least 17 or 18 anyway. My gaze reached a couple people sitting on couches on the other side of the room. It was Ox, Kim, and the others! We walked toward our friends.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Ox said scooching over on his couch for me to sit. I took the seat greeting him back.

"Watcha doin'?" Soul asked taking a seat next to Harvard.

"Just playin' truth or dare. Wanna play?" Kim answered happily.

"Oh, sure!" Everyone said.

But then I had an evil idea. Ever since the day at the mall, I've been dying to tell Maka that Soul was cheating on her. Dying. But I never had the guts to break the promise directly. What if I dare Soul? I'll dare him to tell Maka what he's been doing. And if he's chicken and says truth, I'll do the same thing the truth way!

"Who's first?" I asked.

"Kid! You go first!" Jacqueline announced.

"Me?" Kid asked surprised but then the most evil grin spread across his face and he stared at Liz. If I were Liz I would have run home, locked my room a thousand times, hid in my closet and stayed there for three days no matter how much I wanted to shit.

"What?" Liz yelped.

"Are you cheating on me?" Kid shouted at her.

"Wh-what? Why would I do that? Is that why you look at me like that in class? No way would I cheat on my baby!" Liz shouted in disbelief. Finding out that the expression in his eyes wasn't really guilt.

"Then who was that boy at the mall you met last week?" Kid screamed, tears forming in his eyes. He looked like he was about to explode from misery and rage.

"What boy?" Liz shouted back, with a confused expression plastered across her face. When did this drama happen? I thought Death the Kid and Liz were getting along! Was Liz really cheating on Kid?

"I sent Patty to spy on you when you went to the mall last week! She took notes and they said you met some guy there!" Kid admitted.

"Patty?" Liz glared at her younger sister, "Look, Kid! That was just a boy that I met at the Origami Class while picking up Patty!"

"Oh, sure!" Kid rolled his glassy, teary eyes.

"What? Do I look like I'm lying?" Liz snapped, making Kid even sadder. He finally just exploded. Tears flew everywhere and he crashed onto the couch, shakily breathing. Liz cried, "Kid! Why would I cheat on you? I love you! Why do you think that? Do you not trust me?" Liz's rage exploded from her and she ran out of Kilik's house in a childish tantrum.

"Oh," I said shifting in my seat, "Who wants to go next?"

"That's a great idea Tsubaki!" Maka agreed patting Kid's back in comfort.

"And Soul's next!" I gave him a sinister grin. He jumped in his seat and his eyes got big.

"Truth or Dare!" I shouted at him.

"Uh… erm… dare!" Soul said, "Because I'm not a coward! I'm cool!"

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes then he met the devil. Or that's what I probably looked like with such an evil grin spread across my face because he started to shudder, wondering what was wrong with me.

"Tsu-Tsubaki? What are you going to make me do?" Soul said with pure fear. He was scared now! I returned my face to a normal calm expression but the evil atmosphere didn't change.

"I dare you…" I said, "…to tell Maka what you're doing lately!"

I heard him make a small squeak. Or maybe in was a deformed gasp. Still I was satisfied with his uncomfortableness. He was going to have to tell Maka- or else!

"S-Soul?" Maka looked at him with big, curious eyes, "Tell me!" She was clearly puzzled completely.

"Tsubaki!" Soul glared at me. But I waved it off.

"You said dare!" I laughed.

"But-" He sighed and turned to face Maka.

"Wh-what?" She asked impatiently. So typical of her. She always had a short temper!

"I'm sorry," Soul hugged Maka and he rested his head on her shoulder.

**Part 22: Soul**

"What do you mean?" Maka wrapped her arms around my back.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered.

"What?" Maka asked.

"I-I-I-I" I continued to stutter.

"You can tell me Soul," Maka patted my head. She had to stop doing this or I'll never say it!

"I-" I began to stutter once again.

Black Star snapped and yelled out, "Soul is cheating on Maka with Valerie!"

I lifted my head to see Maka's face. I wish I could've died right there. Just someone stab me. If I look at that face one more time I'm going to suffer a disease with no cure. Maka's whole face was blank. It was if a giant eraser erased her hr face, her emotions, and her soul. And those eyes. At first they looked as if they were without any color at all. Her body was stiff as a rock. I gulped down my tears. Her black expression changed. Her eyes started to gain color. And more color. And the deepest green you can get. And the river of tears started to flood over her eyelid. Her eyes began to get puffy. And puffier. And then they were as puffy and pink as cotton candy. The body started to get less stiff. Weaker. And then it was so weak that if you tried to hold it, all the bones inside would break. Maka opened her mouth to say something but then nothing came out, she tried again, but her lip just quivered.

And finally she spoke, "wawoodoo?" It was a scream. A scream of jumbles.

"M-Maka," I hung my head low. I didn't deserve this perfect girl. I was an idiot. She was a smart, pretty, cool girl. But I was a cheating nothing!

"Wa would yoooo?" She cried again, now starting to make words.

"I-I-I-" I stammered.

"You piece of shit!" She slapped me across the face. My face started to burn as well as my heart.

"Maka!" Tsubaki ran after her and I collapsed to the floor. I am a piece of shit. I am. She was right. Maka knows. She knows everything. I'm stupid. I really am. Then some pain spread through me in a second. My whole body felt it. It was getting worse by the second. That damn guilty feeling! It was back! I clutched my head and started to pull hair out. The pain and Maka and everything was crushing down on me so fast. Faster than I could ever imagine. I went up to Kilik, thanked him, and left the house. I trudged out the door, and entered darkness. Both in the night, and in my heart.

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**Um… I love reviews… so…um… review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Again…**

**I don't own Soul Eater!**

**Thank you for reading so far! I can't believe it's the 4****th**** chapter already!**

**Well, don't let me hold you up! Just read!**

**Part 23: Maka**

Soul was cheating on me? He was cheating me? That fuckin' piece of shit! How can he do that? Soul wasn't ever that kind of a person! I ran out of the room through the house. This was supposed to be a great party where we get drunk and stay up all night! Not anything like this! I felt gallons of tears leave my eyes and drip to the floor. I was running. Where? I don't know. I wanted to jump into the nearest bedroom. I flung open the next door I past. Relieved that the room was empty, I dropped to the floor. Sure it hurt to fall face flat, but the pain in my heart totally overwhelmed my facial pain. Fuck that cheating Soul!

"Maka!" Tsubaki ran into the room, "I'm sorry!"

I turned toward her with tears streaming down my cheeks in rivers bigger than the Nile. I stood there face her, sobbing. I was pathetic. I should slapped Soul and talked to him all like, 'oh, no you didn't!' kid of way but I still loved Soul. I loved him with every last inch of me. So what he told me, was it lies? Did he really love me? I faced Tsubaki and cried in barely audible words, "Why would he do this to me?"

"I don't know!" Tsubaki ran up to me for a hug. I heard more footsteps come into the room. If it was Soul I would've killed him for having the guts to show his face. But it was only Black Star. He glanced at Tsubaki.

"Hey, we were going to get busy this night, right?" Black Star said calmly, "We might as well leave now."

"B-Bl-Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded, "Maka is here!"

Black Star glanced at me. What did he mean by busy? A date? Cute! He said to me, "You didn't hear anything."

I glanced at him, puzzled, wondering why they would want me to not know about a date.

"I'm sorry, Maka!" Tsubaki looked at me while patting my back.

"Can't I sleep at your house?" I whined, "Soul and I live together!"

Tsubaki got up and looked at with apologetic eyes, "We're kinda busy tonight! Sorry!"

"O-okay," I guess my head drooped a lot because she right away hugged me and suggested that I go to Liz's house instead. Perfect idea! Happier already, I hugged her back, "Thanks!" She left me, Black Star following. I wondered again why they were so embarrassed by a date.

"Maka! Are you alright?" Patty raced inside the room, "Soul is a fuckin cheater! If that makes you feel any better…"

"Thanks Patty," I smiled slightly and lifted my face, "Can I come over your house, today?"

"Another sleep over?" She asked cheerfully but also confused.

"Sorry, if I'm a bother just tell me!" I said sadly.

"NO! It's okay! Please!" Patty said helping me up from the floor. And so I thanked Kilik and cried as Patty led me to her house.

**Part 24: Soul**

The flung the door to my apartment angrily. I didn't want Maka to ever find out. One day she would, but it would be over by then. I wanted to break up with Valerie as soon as possible. Now, I don't know if it would even make a difference. Maka, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I felt tears enter my eyes as I jumped onto the couch. Was a really going to cry? Apparently, yes. I sobbed into the pillow cursing under my breath. I was a careless, worthless, piece of shit. Maka will hate me for the rest of her life. And I will probably die of sadness by then. Valerie. I'm going to kill that girl. I'm going to break up with her so harshly, she will cry! I will stand there laughing as she cried. And then I will go home and tell Maka what I have done and we can continue where we left off. But would it be that easy? Fuck, fuck, fuck! What am I going to do without Maka always by me? What if she'll hate me forever? I'll commit suicide if that happens! Valerie- she would be the one to die in my opinion.

**Part 25: Maka**

"Thank you Patty!" I said wiping away my tear, "I really don't want to face Soul now!"

She laughed and hugged me, "No problem!"

Then we heard mumbling from inside the living room, "Why would he think that? Why the fuck would he think that? Does he think that lowly of me? To cheat on him? Fuck. What did I do to make him think that? Meet up with a fucking friend? I guess I am worthless. I hate myself. Fuck. Cheat on Kid? I would rather die than to do that!" It was half whispering and half crying. Liz? Oh my gosh, she sounded like Stein going crazy!

"Onee-chan!" Patty ran over to Liz hugging her tight, "Please don't cry!"

"Patty!" Liz wrapped her arms tightly around her little sister.

"I hope you don't mind if I stay over for a few hours!" I said looking at the two siblings, "I don't want to face Soul!"

Liz lifted her face. It was so red and puffy I thought that maybe a whole hive of bees stung her on her face. But I knew it was from crying… that much? She opened her mouth to speak, "Y-yes! Of course, Maka!"

Just then I heard the door creak open from behind me, and I moved to the side to avoid a collision. I depressed Kid walked into the mansion. Liz squeaked and collapsed back onto the couch, hiding or something. Kid just took his gloomy aura with him to the kitchen. I needed to do something! Liz and Kid are killing each other!

"Liz!" I hissed at her, "You need to talk to him!"

"NO!" Liz said starting to cry again, "He hates me! It's like me saying you need to talk to Soul!"

"No, it's not!" I cried, "Kid… he still cares about you! Soul… I don't think he loves me anymore!" I felt my eyes get puffy again, too, "That's the difference Liz!"

"Onee-chan!" Patty said to Liz, "I think Maka's right!"

"But I can't!" Liz said.

"Kid and you need each other!" I said, "That's why you both are like this!"

Liz made a bubbly face and finally said, "Okay, if it makes him feel better!"

I felt so proud of Liz as she pulled herself off the couch. She brushed off any dust that may have landed on her dress and made her way to the kitchen. I followed her as Liz pushed the door open to see Kid sobbing on the table.

"Kid?" Liz approached him cautiously.

Kid lefted his face from his arms and turned around, "Yes?"

"I'm not cheating on you!" Liz threw herself on Kid.

"Liz?" Kid staggered back in surprise. Then I saw him start to cry again, "You haven't kissed me in a week and you met up with that-"

Before Kid could notice it, Liz's lips were against his mouth hard. She was crying, too. I saw the couple make out while crying. Why was I still here? Watching this? I felt like I was intruding so I left the kitchen.

"Lalalala!" Patty sang from her bedroom, "Giraffe! Giraffe!"

I made my way to the room, "Patty?" She lifted her head from folding the piece of paper on her bed.

"Maka!" She cried happily, "Is everything good with Liz?"

"You bet!" She smiled at me.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I guess we're the only girls without boyfriends then."

"Huh? I'm not single!"

"Patty? You're not?"

"Nope! I have a very special boyfriend!"

"Really who?"

Patty reached inside her closet and took out the original origami giraffe, "This is Fred!"

"Patty? I don't think that counts…" I said nervously.

"What? It doesn't?" she cried with big eyes.

What? Patty wasn't about to cry now, was she? "Wait, Patty! It counts! It counts!" I cried.

"Oh! Okay!" Patty said reverting back to her old cheery self. We both heard the door to the kitchen open and close, "Onee-chan?"

I poked my head outside Patty's bedroom.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Liz said cheerfully. Looks like they made up! I smiled back at her, even though I felt like poop inside and out.

"Great!" I said talking about her cheerfulness.

"You want to go visit Tsubaki and Black Star?" She asked all giggly. What in the world did Kid do to her? But I ignored the thought.

"Tsubaki said they were busy," I said, "Probably having dinner or something at their house."

"Okay!" Liz said, "Let's be their waiter!"

"Oooo!" I exclaimed, "That's a good idea!"

"Yay!" She cried, "What about you Patty?"

"Don't bother Patty!" She replied, "I want to finish this craft!"

"O-okay, Patty!" Liz sighed, taking my hand and racing toward the door. She flung me into her car. Death the Kid was rich enough to afford this kind of stuff, but Soul and me… we weren't as lucky to have a car.

~~~~~~~~~At Tsubaki's house~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?" I called, "Tsubaki?" I wondered where the two went.

"Black Star?" Liz called after me.

But they told me they were going home! No, the kitchen was empty! That's when I heard it. I heard some whispers coming from one of the side rooms. Bingo!

"I found them!" I motioned to Liz.

We went over to the room and opened the door. We were instantly blinded. Tsubaki was lying on top of Black Star, covered only by the bed sheets. Black Star was gliding his hands over her body, also naked. I gasped and they turned around shocked. Tsubaki got off of Black Star and covered herself with the bed sheets. Black Star hid under them with her. They had the widest eyes I've ever seen them, and I immediately matched their eyes' wideness with mine.

"You guys are at that level?" I screamed.

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING?"Liz screamed with me. I glanced over at her like she was dumb or something. How could she not have known?

Black Star and Tsubaki gulped, "Um… y-ye-yes…"

"You guys are doing it already?" Liz exclaimed, very shocked.

"Y-yes…" Black Star answered shifting in the bed.

"So that's what you meant by being busy!" I said making a connection.

Tsubaki sighed, "Ye-yes…"

"OHHHHHHH!" Liz and me looked like total idiots right there…

"So… if you guys don't mind…" Black Star and Tsubaki said blushing.

"Riiiiight!" And so we left.

"Well, since we're here we might as well take a quick seat!" Liz motioned toward the couch. That's when Tsubaki groaned.

"Okay we are out of here!" We quickly left the apartment.

"Well, that was for nothing!" Liz exclaimed once we were back in the car.

"C-can you just take me home?" I sighed, looking out the window.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then… I'll drop you off!" Liz sighed. It only took a few minutes to reach my apartment. I thanked Liz and made my way to the 2 floor. The door creaked open at my push. I felt tears come up to my eyes again. I made my way to the kitchen. I heard something inside the living room.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! That stupid Valerie! I'm breaking up with her! Tomorrow! And I will never date another girl again! I love fuckin Maka! But of course I just have to say yes to that shitty Valerie! She deserves to die! I deserve to die! I'm a piece of shit! I piece of fuck! I'm a piece of fuckin shit!" Soul cursed. I was surprised. He hated Valerie? But still! He cheated on me! I walked into the kitchen and heard the soft taps of my heels on the tiles. The cursing stopped and I heard Soul get up from the couch. Oh, no! It was too late to run and hide.

"Maka!" Soul ran up to him.

I stared up into space and said, "Is the air talking to me? God? Is that you?" Of course I was joking…

"Maka, I'm serious!" Soul placed his hand on my shoulder.

I quickly shook it off and said, "Is it a ghost I feel?" I didn't turn around.

Soul grabbed me and shook me, "Maka! Seriously! We need to talk!"

I finally turned around and yelled in his face, "Fuck off, Soul!"

I winced at my strong words and said, "Look , bitch! We need to talk!" Looks like Soul got angry~!

"Oh, that's nice! Call me a bitch and I'll listen to you!" I said.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Soul hugged me and I tried to shake him off but he was a pretty strong guy…

Finally I gave up and said, "What?"

"I'll bring Valerie over and I'll break up with her right in front of you in the most harshest way possible!" Soul continued to hug me.

I was surprised at his offer, "Soul…" then I realized what he wanted to do. He loved me more than Valerie and hoped that doing the harshest way possible to break up with someone in front of me will help. I smiled, "It's a deal! But you need to tell me something."

"Soul grinned, "I love you, Maka!" I smiled. So Soul didn't ever like Valerie? He always loved me! I kissed Soul and suddenly tears came. Why? I was happy! Or was I gonna be some big idiot that cried all the time? Yep… I was going to be the idiot. I noticed that I wasn't the only idiot in the room. Soul's tears glided onto my cheek. Didn't think Soul could be so emotional! I kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him. And ki- okay you get it. We kissed for a long time. And I noticed that everything will turn out just right from here.

**So do you like it? I'm actually supposed to be doing a huge essay… Oh, well…**

**Please review!**

**The next chapter will include the big fight between Valerie and Maka! And I might end it at the 5****th**** chapter but if it happens to be really long then it'll be in the 6****th**** chapter. Keep reading please!**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**I think I failed my social studies test. Forgot to study… wait… I didn't even know there was a test coming up…. I'm stupid…**

**Well, anyway… this is basically going to be a very violent and curse-filled chapter so… just a heads up!**

**I don't own Soul Eater… well, duh I don't…**

**Well, don't let me keep you too long! Read!**

**Part 26: Soul**

My plan was perfect! So Valerie was coming over, thinking we were on a date. As she turns to her soft side, I'll throw her all the insults that Maka and I made up last night! It was going to be perfect. I lied to Valerie that Maka won't be home, but Maka was going to hear everything from her room, next door. It was exactly the time that the meeting was set up. I was nearly jumping with excitement. With my face wearing an evil grin, I heard the doorbell ring. I raced to the door to throw it open and seeing the devil.

"Valerie!" I cried out, changing my expression to wear disgust. She was really pretty, but this was part of the plan, "You look so disgusting! That outfit will kill anyone! And, ugh! That hairdo!"

Valerie quickly looked down at her clothes and tidied up her hair. Then stared at me like I was joking, "What do you mean?"

"Well, this is no change of pace," I turned toward the room, "You usually look like this!"

"Do you hate my looks Soul?" Valerie looked very sad with a slight rage.

"Always!" I smirked. I had. But not those kinds of looks. I hated to _look_ at her, even if she was pretty.

"What?" She gasped. She walked inside the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Anyway, I got you here to tell you something," I turned toward her, still wearing my smirk.

"Yeah?" She looked slightly hopeful. I'm going to crush all the hope she's got in there!

"You look disgusting and your lips suffocate me when we kiss because you wear a couple pounds of gloss on," It was true what I said. Very true.

"Soul?" She squeaked. Panicking, she reached out for my tissue box and grasped a tissue. Slamming it against her lips, she rubbed all the gloss.

I laughed inside of my mind at her stupidity… like wiping off the lip gloss will change my mind! I then said, "That won't help, you slut!"

"Slut?" she yelled, "Soul! What the heck?"

"We're over!" I screamed at her changing my mood quickly.

"What? Why?" she demanded, "What's wrong?"

What was wrong? I'll kill that girl! I screamed, "I never loved you! You were just killing because I was hurting Maka! I love her and hate you! Get that right and start putting on shirts! All you wear are cloths to cover your gigantic boobs! I have enough of you!" I slammed my hand on the nearest table.

Then Valerie approached me with eyes full of rage I've never seen before, "Fuck you!" A big, manicured hand slapped my face to the ground.

**Part 27: Maka**

That's when I heard a slap to skin. If Soul hit Valerie, she would've screamed while enjoying her trip to the floor. But no scream came. Valerie did not hit Soul! She wouldn't have dared! That's when Valerie continued.

"So flat-chested idiot Maka stole you?" Valerie screamed. I felt the anger rising in her voice. Whoa… I thought she would cry but that girl can get angry! And did she just insult me? That's it! I'm heading out! I flung my door open and entered the hallway.

"Get the fuck away from Soul, bitch!" I pushed her away from Soul harshly.

"Oh, look! Maka's home!" He said to Valerie.

"You will never win! Soul belongs with me!" Valerie shrieked at me. And the most unexpected thing happened. She punched me. No, not lightly. She punched me with both of her hands, hard. One to the face and one to the stomach. I skidded down the hall, hitting the back wall headfirst. What was I doing? I coughed up some blood but it meant nothing to me. She was just a human while I was a meister!

"You fuckin piece of shit!" I got up from the floor and grabbed the biggest encyclopedia the world has ever seen. I sprinted toward the confused girl and shouted, "Maka Chop!" Encyclopedia met skull and blood trickled down Valerie's forehead. She screamed in pain, grasping her head. She glared at me with eyes sharper than spears and knives.

"Go to hell!" Valerie yelled and raced toward me, and then I felt her body topple onto mine. I was nailed to the ground and she glared down at me, triumphantly. She sat on top of me and nailed my arms down with her legs so her hands could move freely without letting me do anything. I panted with the loss of breath that the heavy girl brought to me. I felt her 130 pounds crushing my lungs and ribs and heart. I gasped out, feeling pain in my upper torso. She raised her hand and slapped me across the face once. Twice. Thrice. Four times. Then she opened her mouth and a ball of her spit landed on my nose. That's disgusted. I screamed and squirmed under the heavy girl. She spit on me again, right into my eyes. I opened my mouth to scream but another ball of spit landed right there. She did not just spit into my mouth! She wouldn't dare! I started to gag. I felt the spit edging into my windpipe. I felt myself starting to choke. Valerie grabbed my pigtail and pulled. Choking and screaming, I felt my face turn green. That's when Valerie was grabbed off me and kicked across the room.

"Maka," Soul held out his hand toward me. I grabbed it feeling tears from choking. He pounded my back until coughed up enough spit that it could fill the entire bathtub. I coughed up a few drops of blood and looked over to the bleeding girl on the other side of the room. Soul's kick made her skid on the hardwood floor, giving her scrapes, scratches, bruises, and cuts.

"Fuck off Valerie!" I screamed at her, raising my encyclopedia again. She clutched her head as I approached her. She screamed as I slammed the book on her hands and her skull. 2 birds with one stone I guess…

"Soul!" she ran to him, "She's disgusting! She doesn't deserve you! Please!"

He glared at her, "I already chose her. She's so much better than you! She cares for me when I'm sick. She's always there when I'm down. She cooks dinner for me all the time. But all you do is make me get all guilty! You kiss me and hug me when I just want you to fuckin leave! You're a worthless piece of shit to me! Just get out of here-" And that's when she kissed him! Right then and there! I raced toward Valerie and pushed her into the wall and punched her right in the nose. I immediately saw blood pouring out. Enraged once again, she grabbed me by the neck and flung me on the wall. Squeezing my neck tighter and tighter, I started to feel my life starting to slip away. But Soul pulled Valerie by her shirt away from me. I collapsed on the floor, panting. I saw her blood drip onto the carpet. I grabbed her legs and pulled her down to the floor with me. She fell with a shriek and I grabbed her hair, pulling it with all of my might. She shrieked louder and louder each tug. She finally back flipped on top of me, crushing me again. She started to lose her balance and accidently tugged my shirt- which was an incredibly fragile blouse. It ripped. I was left in only my bra on. What was Valerie trying to do? I quickly raised my arms to cover my torso. I looked up at Soul who was blushing like crazy and I saw some blood come from his nose- and no, it wasn't from any of Valerie's attacks.

"What the fuck?" I screamed at Valerie who was laughing her face off. I growled and lunged at her. She didn't look to happy when I ripped her shirt. Soul was stuffing a paper towel up his nose to stop all the bleeding. His face as red as a ripe cherry.

"Arg! That was my favorite shirt!" She growled. I started to get up and walk to my room to get another shirt when I felt myself go down. And hands unzipped my skirt. What the fuck? I turned around to see my panties shown to the public. I screamed for the thousandth time that day. Soul continued to lose half his blood.

"That's it!" I grabbed Valerie as she tried to scramble away, and tugged off her skirt. Then I kicked her across the room like Soul did. So now we have two girls in bras and panties and man who's about to bleed himself to death. She shrieked once again. This time, I wasn't going to let her catch me. I rolled away from her and sped to Soul, hiding behind him. This made him bleed even more because of me being underdressed right there, next to him.

"What am I supposed to where home as a top?" She screamed at me. That was a good point but I didn't really care.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" I said holding up my hands. She grabbed for our coffee table. She found a flower vase. Oh, no! She threw it at me with all her might, "Soul will choose me! I promise!" She pulled up her skirt and stole our blanket. Bleeding, she stuck up her middle finger and ran out the door. Relieved that she had finally gone, I realized how much she hurt me. My organs were still sore from being crushed. My throat still burned from being squeezed. My stomach and my face hurt from being cut. But then Soul hugged me. His nose had suddenly stopped bleeding. His hands glided over my skin, giving me goose bumps. I like the way it felt. I wanted him to glide over my skin like this forever. All the pain soon really got to me, and I fell to the floor, unconscious.

**Part 28: Black Star**

"So you guys are good now? After the huge fight when breaking up with Valerie?" I glanced at Soul as he unlocked the apartment later on that day.

"Yep…" He sighed, "But I don't think it's huge, I think that was the most violent gigantic girl fight I've ever experienced. Didn't think Maka could fight like that…

I stepped inside the house, "Wait, was it like, intense?" I glanced around the apartment. And then I answered my own question. I saw blood drops all over the hallway carpet. The wall also had a lot of blood. Ripped clothes lay around the floor. Then I saw Maka and was astonished. She was practically NAKED. Only wearing a bra and panties. She was covered in blood. COVERED. What the fuck happened here in the morning? She was sleeping soundly on the couch.

Soul tracked down my glance, "Yeah, it was intense. They pretty much undressed each other in front of me."

"Oh my gosh! Why wasn't I here?" I cried.

"Trust me; you don't want to be here!" I assured, "But at least Maka was willing to do all this for me."

**Part 29: Tsubaki (A couple months later)**

This was bad. This was really bad. I cried all the way home from the doctors. It must have been a bad test! It lied! There was no way! No way I could be pregnant! NO WAY! My eyes were incredibly puffy. I had to tell Maka! This was horrible! Black Star! What would he say when I told him he was a dad? I sighed, new tears forming in my eyes. I arrived at Maka's house, wondering how to phrase the situation. I opened the door. What? Did they not lock it? I sighed.

"Tsubaki!" Maka lifted her eyes from her book, "You need something? Wait… are you crying?"

"I'm sorry!" I ran to her.

"W-What?" Maka asked alarmed at my actions.

"D-do you remember what me and Black Star were doing a few months ago?" I asked trembling. Maka looked at me confused. For around a minute she remained like that. Then her face changed and her eyes became as big as bowling balls. Her stare was as piercing just like someone tied me up to a tree and cried, "Ready, aim, fire!" **(Idea from the book "The Watsons Go To Birmingham-1967"! I do my works cited!)**.

"Tsubaki, don't tell me your-" She said.

"I'm pregnant!" I admitted, tears rushing at me like crazy. I felt like dying, right then and there.

**Part 30: Black Star **

"Tsubaki! You're home! Where were you?" I lifted my face up from my weights looked at Tsubaki. She looked like she had been crying a lot. Like A LOT, "Are you okay?" Maka followed her inside the house.

"I'm sorry Black Star! It's all my fault!" Tsubaki ran to me and hugged me. What the fuck was going on? Was she cheating on me? And confessing it?

"What?" I said.

She let go of me and turned toward Maka. There was a series of whispers. What was going on? Then, FINALLY, Maka turned to face me, again.

"Tsubaki has something important to tell you," She pushed Tsubaki toward me. She flushed red and tears started to come out of her eyes like a sprinkler.

"I'm-m-m-m" She stammered.

"Yes?" I said.

"I-I-I-I-I'm-" She stammered once again.

"You can tell me!" I said, slightly annoyed.

Then Tsubaki burst into tears, "Iwpwegnantww!"

"What did you say?" I said.

"Iw pwegnantww!" She repeated. I still couldn't understand her.

"Please, stop crying!" I said.

"Black Star," She said, sniffing and panting, "I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT? WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed. Oh my fuckin gosh. I got Tsubaki pregnant! No, this is a dream! It can't be true! It can't! I got up from the couch and hugged Tsubaki. She sobbed in my arms and I finally kissed her soft lips and whispered, "Its okay. Everything will work out."

**Part 31: Liz**

"I love you Kid," I said as we made out near the Christmas tree in New York City. He looked so nervous. Ever since we got to the tree, he was shifting, trying not to make direct eye contact with anyone, and he bit his lip. I wondered what was going on.

"Me too, I love you, Liz," Kid hugged me more. This was the best Christmas Eve ever!

He shifted once again, and then… I snapped, "Is there really something you don't want to tell me?"

Then he gulped and wiped his forehead on his mitten. What has gotten into him? Then he spoke, "Yes, erm… there is!" He started to rummage through his pockets. He checked his coat, then his pants, and then he checked his sweater. He pulled a small little box out. He mumbled something to himself, and fell to the floor, kneeling. I was completely puzzled until… I noticed what was happening.

He opened the box to reveal a shiny ring and stuttered, "L-Liz, will you m-marry me?"

I nearly fainted. I squeezed him tight into a hug and then kissed him over and over again, "Yes! Yes! I would Kid! I really would!" He gave out a sigh of relieve and his eyes twinkled in joy. Some people around us 'awwww'ed. This was DEFINETLY the BEST CHRISTMAS EVE EVER!

**~~~Around a year later~~~**

"Yayyyyy!" Everyone in DWMA cheered as the newly wed couple- Kid and Liz- made out at their wedding party. It was such a happy ending for all of us. I saw Black Star cheer too. Then saw Tsubaki running after Blue Star, their son.

"Hahahaha!" The little boy laughed, with his blue hair tied into a spiky, tiny ponytail. He was just a toddler, but he could run!

Then I looked at the couple. Kid and Liz looked so happy. I couldn't wait until my day would come. I glanced at my engagement ring then at Soul. We were alone, standing near the corner of the party room, so we weren't disturbed. Soul's hand reached my belly, as he patted it. I was at my 7th month. I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it would get so big in so little time. We had no idea what to name the baby. But we were glad that it would soon come into the world. Soul then gently kissed me.

He pulled away from me and said, "I will always love you. Never think I don't." It was just like that day around a year ago. And I nodded.

"Me, too." I said in a whisper, "Me, too."

**Whoa… I'm done… but I think I rushed.**

**Oh, well! I'm done! So happy!**

**Well, please review!**

**That was the ending. I'm sorry if it was lame…**

**Uh… thank you for supporting me!**

**Review! I said that already… oops…**


End file.
